Previous transmissions have utilized a wide variety of devices to transfer rotary power from one location to another. Conventional automobile transmissions employ a complex combination of gear and fluid drive systems. Conventional bicycles usually depend upon rotating sprockets, chains and derailleurs. Several examples of attempts to provide improved mechanical transmissions are described below.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,448, issued on Nov. 26, 1974, Stewart describes a vehicle that can be bodily powered without the aid of a combustion motor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,714, issued on Feb. 2, 1982, Kubeczka discloses a high pressure radial pump for delivering a stream of liquid at high velocity for cleaning of various surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,990, issued on Oct. 15, 1985, Harriger describes a hydraulic drive system having a variable speed drive mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,143, issued on Aug. 4, 1987, Sato discloses a stepless speed change device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,815, Smith discloses a manually powered hydraulically driven bicycle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,025, issued Dec. 4, 1990, Yamamura et al. disclose a hydraulic radial piston pump having a set of pistons arranged radially around the rotary shaft for sequential reciprocating motion for suction and delivery of working oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,111, issued May 12, 1992 to Addington Resources, Inc. describes an apparatus for mining aggregate material from a seam.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,070, issued May 26, 1992, Becoat describes a dual wheel driven bicycle which uses an elongate flexible shaft or cable to provide rotational movement to the front wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,519, issued on Jul. 27, 1993 to Honda Motor Co., Ltd. discloses a hydraulically operated power transmission apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,104, issued on Jan. 25, 1994, Bublitz discloses a sequential displacement piston pump.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,075, issued on Aug. 30, 1994, Williams discloses a variable speed drive for a bicycle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,234, issued on Sep. 13, 1994, Kadaja describes a hydraulic drive mechanism for tricycles and the like that comprises a variable volume, positive displacement hydraulic pump and a hydraulic motor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,575, issued on Oct. 4, 1994, Overby discloses a pumping propulsion system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,082, issued on Oct. 11, 1994 to Topeak, Inc. discloses a mudguard for a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,078, issued on Oct. 25, 1994 to Fichtel & Sachs, AG discloses a hydraulically operable disk brake for bicycles or similar vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,359, issued on Jan. 31, 1991, discloses a stabilization device for front wheel drive bicycles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,278, issued on Nov. 8, 1994, Bergles et al. discloses a chain driving mechanism for a bicycle or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,201, issued on Jan. 3, 1995, discloses a multi-geared bicycle transmission assembly comprising internal gear sets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,3387,000, issued on Feb. 7, 1995, Sato discloses a hydraulic drive system for bicycles and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,565, issued on Feb. 21, 1995 to Maeda Industries, Ltd., discloses a bicycle speed change system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,946, issued on Feb. 21, 1995, discloses a sifting clutch for a dual-wheel driven bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,395, issued on Apr. 18, 1995, discloses a steplessly variable belt drive for bicycles.
A brochure from Banjo Corporation in Crawfordsville, Ind., advertises a product called "Dry Mate Polypropylene Dry Disconnect" and provides specifications for the product.